


To the stars

by tokumei108



Series: 100 fandoms challenge fills [11]
Category: Nayuta no Kiseki
Genre: Gen, Post-True Ending, Spoilers, other characters not tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumei108/pseuds/tokumei108
Summary: Post-game. Signa finds Nayuta looking out of his telescope at the stars.





	To the stars

**Author's Note:**

> For 100 fandoms prompt #8 - star
> 
> This game has conflicting localized names so I'm going with names that make the most sense to me. Also I played the game in Japanese and not the fan translation, so the characters speak the way I feel like they would speak in English.

After Master Orbas forced Signa to a second, post-dinner training session to make up for those absences he had, Signa returned to the Herschel home hoping to catch his friend before bed. Eartha, Kureha and Noi greeted him in the main room with two mugs of hot tea.

“We called for Nayuta, but he didn’t come down,” Eartha explained. “So he may be out on the roof deck.”

Signa nodded. “Alright, I’ll go find him.” He climbed the stairs and, as expected, his blue-haired friend was not in his bedroom. Instead the door outside was left ajar, causing the cool evening air to infiltrate the bedroom. Signa shook his head; Nayuta was still an airhead about some things. He made sure to close the door on his way outside. It was clear out and with no clouds or large moon in the sky, the sea of stars looked as impressive as ever. Oh right, Signa had hot tea for Nayuta, who was completely focused on whatever he was looking at with his telescope.

“Hey Nayuta!” Signa shouted, causing Nayuta to stumble back a step. “What’re you looking for? There aren’t any more star fragments to find, right?”

“Hey Signa,” Nayuta replied, climbing down the ladder to join Signa and accepting one of the mugs of hot tea from Signa with his cold hands. Of course Nayuta had been outside for a while already. “I just wanted to enjoy the stars.”

“Makes sense. Find anything cool?”

“Yeah. Let me show you.” Nayuta set his mug down on the wooden walkway and climbed back up the ladder. He motioned for Signa to come to the telescope. Signa put his mug down next to Nayuta’s and took his place right next to Nayuta who was double-checking the position of the telescope. “It’s this formation that looks like your old mask.”

“What? I gotta see this.” To Signa, the sea of stars just looked like that, a million twinkling dots scattered randomly across the sky. Putting his eye to the telescope he looked hard, blinking a few times. “Man, Nayuta, you really have an active imagination.”

“You don’t see it? It’s a bit on the right.”

Signa chuckled. “Nah, I do see it.” Well, maybe he did? “A little,” he admitted once he stepped back away from the telescope. Maybe it was the clump of stars to the upper right? He wasn’t here to ruin Nayuta’s excitement. “Hey, do you wanna go there someday? To the stars?”

“Are you talking about Terra?” Nayuta wondered.

Signa shook his head. He didn’t miss Terra really, not when no one was there anymore. “Nah, any star. We’ve sailed the seas and explored Terra, but what about the millions of other worlds out there? Wouldn’t it be fun?”

“Yeah.” Nayuta’s eyes sparkled like the stars above. “Let’s do it!”

The two of them descended the ladder and picked up their mugs of tea to clink them together in celebration of their new goal. They both sputtered when they found that the tea was…not so good anymore. “Oops, the tea is already cold,” Signa commented with a chuckle. “But Eartha would probably be sad if we didn’t drink it all, right?”

“Yeah,” Nayuta agreed. “Though we should get inside first. We could get sick, drinking cold tea outside when it’s cold.”

“Says the guy who has been outside already for how long?” Signa teased. He shivered. “But yeah, it’s chilly.”

Nayuta pulled out the blankets and two did finish their cold teas under the blankets’ warmth, but not before thinking about how to start making a trip to the stars a reality. It would be a long way, but nothing like going on another adventure, right?


End file.
